


Reina Asesina

by milkyfrankie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, F/F, Graphic Description, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Murder, One-Sided Alastor/Charlie Magne - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rosie Is Like Vaggie’s Mother, Serial Killer Vaggie, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyfrankie/pseuds/milkyfrankie
Summary: A serial killer, a shitty hotel that’s hiring, and an oblivious to the world owner.What could go wrong?I suck at summaries so read and you’ll find out about this story lol.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Onesided Charlastor, Vaggie & Rosie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Death Herself

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here from my other work Asleep, I’m updating that at the same time! I just had this idea of an AU where Vaggie is edgy and I couldn’t shake it!
> 
> TW: MURDER, BLOOD

**Present Day**

_“Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts. In its icy, black depths dwell strange and twisted creatures it is best not to disturb.”_

_\- Sue Grafton_

The city of Los Angeles beamed with life, the bright and shining lights of the city overpowering the glow of the stars in the dark blue sky. Loud sounds echoing throughout each street and alleyway of crowds, car horns, and music of all genres.

People laughed with their friends in bars, others argued with strangers and lovers on the sidewalk, putting on a show for those curious folks just taking a casual stroll by. Teenagers rode on their bikes fast down the road, dodging cars and the elderly that shook their fists at them when almost ran over. Couples walked hand in hand, some accompanied by their children as they enjoyed the cool air of the night.

All was normal within the city, just like any other night for everyone... Including our main girl of this story, Vagatha Castillo (who normally went by the nickname Vaggie), who was currently walking without a care in the world into a dark alley, watching as a man attempted to pathetically crawl farther away from her as he weakly cried for help.

It was nearly laughable to her. He really thought his life was worth saving.

Well, it wasn’t like anyone could hear the man anyways. The loud bumping music of the club next to them overpowered his strained vocals. Vaggie smirked as she twirled a red stained blade in her hands like nothing, faint glimmers of silver reflecting off the far street light some feet away from them. A small ‘squeak’ was heard as the steel of the knife rubbed against her white disposable gloves. She always carried some in the pocket of her black corduroy jacket. Never failed to keep her hands clean!

“H-Help me…” The man begged, harshly coughing blood out as a hand flew to a puncture wound just an inch below his heart. It poured blood so fast he began to feel light headed. His vision became blurry that things far from him looked like blobs of nothing.

Vaggie raised a foot and pushed it against his side, turning him over and causing him to land on his back not so gracefully. She grimaced as she looked at his blood-caked face, she didn’t feel disgust in what she had caused but rather because the man didn’t bother to keep… decent while losing his life.

That isn’t asking for much, right? That’s the least he could’ve done. She wants to remember his pained face when she took his life, not a disgusting mess that hid his reaction. That was just totally unsatisfying.

Getting closer, the man’s eyes adjusted to her. Her long, flowing dark brown hair spilled over her shoulders and brushed against his forehead. It complimented her heart-shaped face and bronze tanned skin. His eyes traveled from her pink lips, which were turned in a small smile, to her brown eyes. One of which was covered by a black eye patch.

She was still beautiful nonetheless, it only made her look more edgier. That excited everyone who took an interest in her as he did when they met an hour earlier.

“Hey, hey… Look at me,” Vaggie spoke softly as she cupped his chin and made him look at her, a small whimper escaped the man as he tried to flinch away but failed against her strong grip. She chuckled darkly, “Nobody can save you now.”

The man began to sob at this point, his whimpers and cries getting louder, which didn’t worry Vaggie. It only caused her to grow annoyed at his annoying antics.

Rolling her eyes, she moved her hand from his chin to his mouth and pressed down on it hard. So much, his head hit against the pavement hard, but not so much it would overcome the burning pain of the stab wound in his chest.

She had managed to get him just as they entered the alley. For what he thought would be a shameless, public hook up, turned really dark on his end quick.

Men and women like this were always easy targets for Vaggie. Married, engaged, or dating. They’re always looking for a dirty little secret behind their lover’s backs and do the corniest thing in the book, picking someone at the club to do it with. The man she was currently dealing with now, was actually engaged. Stupidly enough, he showed her pictures of his soon-to-be wife. Mentioning their wedding day was coming up soon, that he wanted to have one more free day before tying himself down to her permanently.

That alone pushed Vaggie to do this even more when she heard him. She would’ve killed him anyways, but it was  _ so much more pleasurable  _ when she found out he was willing to be unfaithful for his own selfish needs.

She finds herself feeling a little bad for her victim’s loved ones back at their homes, but brushed it off when she reminded herself they didn’t care much about them anyways if they weren’t here trying to be with her. It really stripped any guilt away.

_ ‘They didn’t love you much to begin with if they find themselves in my clutches. You should be thanking me for getting rid of such toxic scum.’ _ She would think to herself as if she were talking to her victim’s partners.

The man’s fiancée would move on…eventually.

Snapping Vaggie out of her thoughts, the man weakly reached up and pushed grabbed her arm. She recoiled a bit and hissed as she brought the blade up and slashed at the back of his hand, causing him to retract it fast as if her skin burned him.

“Don’t fucking touch me, asshole.”

His tired mumbling was heard beneath her suffocating hand, he looked into her eyes and begged for her to stop. Sorrow filled his baby blue orbs along with fear as if she was Death herself.

In her eyes… She was Death in the flesh. She decided when they lived or died, their lives were at her hands impending an inevitable doom she would deliver.

The idea of that made her smile.

Adjusting the knife in her hand, she loosened the grip on his mouth a little as she shushed him softly. Her eyes casted a look mocking as if she cared, but it was thrown off by her smirk.

“Shhhh, aw pobrecito, stop that crying,” Vaggie whispered as she dragged the knife gently down his throat, to his chest, and stomach, “Doing that won’t help you. Just lay back and let it happen, because I’m going to take your life  _ one way or another _ .”

Raising the blade up slightly, she brought it down hard and forced it through the man’s soft flesh. He threw his head back and screamed, but to no avail as the music in the club seemed to get louder and louder.

Vaggie smiled wildly as she repeated that movement over and over again. She watched as red started to stain over his gray button up, the small wet spot growing in size as the seconds passed. With the last shank going directly above the man’s heart, she looked up to his eyes and watched as it overflowed with tears, the fear disappearing from them as well as any sign of life.

She stilled for a minute, her hand still covering his mouth and eyes never leaving his as she made sure the man was dead. Pulling the knife out of his chest slowly, she flicked off the excess blood a couple of times, the drops landing on the man’s face.

Carefully taking off the glove on her handing holding the knife, Vaggie made sure to wrap the outside part around the knife, the clean part of the latex allowing her to hold the blade with no mess on her hands to worry after. She did the same with the other glove, having it cover the sharp part of the weapon.

Slipping the knife into the pocket inside her jacket, she looked down at her high-waist shorts and grey t-shirt. All good in the front. Her shoes were fine as well. She mentally patted herself on the back as she added this to the list of her cleanest kills, putting this at number 3 seeing how while she was still clean, the man himself was messier than ever.

Looking down at him, Vaggie giggled and gave a small wave, her fingers wiggling.

“It’s been fun. Bye bye!”

Making her way out of the alley, she looked around and managed to slip away unsuspiciously. Waving and nodding to a couple of drunken people who greeted the stranger happily. She felt more relaxed, a little bit more calm than she was hours earlier now that the stress and anger she had pent up was released.

Walking down the street, Vaggie smiled to herself as she did the math post-murder (something she did always afterward). In 30 minutes to an hour, one of the drunks from the club will leave by themselves or with their friends to venture out into the night. They will feel the need to vomit the contents of their stomach and will run to the alley doing so. They’ll find the man’s body and call the police in a hurry, or at least get someone else to do it. Leaving no trace of DNA evidence and making sure there were no cameras outside the club, they won’t be able to pinpoint the crime to her name or face.

_ But what about the club-goers that saw her with him prior to the incident? _

Ah, well that’s an easy fix she discovered years earlier after nearly being caught from an accident like that. Once when she left with a woman, a real pretty redhead, she had been basically holding her all the way out until she managed to take the drunk to a secluded area to end her life. That itself went without witnesses, now it didn’t help that a few patrons at the bar described exactly what Vaggie looks like and that she was the last person seen with the redhead. With some heavy convincing and a phony alibi basically saying she parted ways with the woman shortly after leaving the bar, the Salvadorian managed to get away with murder basically while teaching her a lesson she would learn from quickly.

Ever since then, she always made sure her targets knew to leave a few minutes before or after her. They would meet up in a less packed place and make their way wherever.

There was only the occasional hooks up that really took place, but that would be if she convinced her lover to come to her house at very late hours so the chances of anyone seeing the pair would be very low. Even then Vaggie was… well she wouldn’t exactly say picky, but she did in fact have preference. They would definitely have to be a woman, not that she was picky with lovers and hated men (although a distrust towards them was obvious), that’s just a gender she had preferred to be with for as long as she could remember.

The clean up afterwards was as easy as baking pie. Disposing if the body was… well, doing so wasn’t for the faint of the heart so it just won’t be highly thought about at the moment.

After a 15 minutes of walking, she made her way towards a liquor store she visited frequently. Every few days, she would drop by for a drink, cheap day old bread, or milk on the verge of expiration. It wasn’t something she really enjoyed doing, but she would often accompany the store owner for a few minutes which seemed to perk the older lady on lonely nights. It was Thursday, meaning business for her would be slow unlike Fridays through Sundays.

Walking into the little store, Vaggie sighed heavily as she stretched her limbs out, a satisfying crack sounding out as she bent back a little. She rolled her head a bit to crack her neck as well before making her way to a small isle stocked with random bottles of alcohol back to back.

She heard shuffling coming from the back room towards the register. Turning her head a bit with a smile, her eyes laid on an older lady with a loose red dress, her short hair dyed silver and covered with a small dark red top hat. A bit of a fancier look for someone to run a liquor store in but as far as Vaggie knew, this is what the lady wanted to do and was happy doing it. She never questioned the odd job for the odd woman, nor did she ever think of doing so.

Something about her unnerved Vaggie in a way… as if  _ she _ has any right to feel that way.

“Hey, Rosie,” The brunette called back as she grabbed a small bottle of whiskey, checking it out as she walked towards the cash register, “Howzit going today?”

Rosie smiled brightly, she gave a small wave to Vaggie and shrugged as she placed both hands on the counter in front of her ever so elegantly.

“Slow, very lonely but I knew you would show up eventually so I kept together, Darling. How was your night?”

“Eh, pretty good for the most part. Gonna buy some of this,” Vaggie looked at the bottle and studied the name for a second, “Jack Daniels and enjoy a good long hour of binge watching something on Netflix.”

“For the most part you say? What prevented it from being good for the whole part?”

Handing a wad of cash she had managed to pickpocket from the man earlier and reaching over to grab a handful of red licorice, Vaggie jumped up and plopped on the counter with her legs crossed. She held a floppy stick of licorice between her teeth as she opened the bottle of Jack Daniels with both her hands. She offered the first swig to Rosie who rolled her eyes at Vaggie’s unprofessional mannerisms as she reached down and picked up a reusable cup she kept in a cabinet underneath the counter.

She grabbed the bottle, poured herself a bit of the whiskey and then gave it back to Vaggie, who had been done chopping down on the candy on time to take a drink of the alcohol.

“Got fired today,” The brunette shrugged, she enjoyed the sensation the drink gave her throat and the warmth that pooled in her stomach, completely brushing off the news as if it weren’t as bad as it really was.

It annoyed her to no limits that she lost her job, which really pushed for her to get a kill done tonight more than anything. She had worked as an assistant manager at a local superstore. Dealing with so much shit from no brain workers, incompetent shoppers who complain about things that were out of her control, and having to solve every problem for her real boss who couldn’t do shit himself as if she was working as a babysitter rather than a manager for  _ adults _ .

As much as she hated her job, it paid well for the most part so she kept it regardless of the conditions. She was pretty decent at it, but today just wasn’t a good day earlier. She had not only snapped at three of the shelf stockers for totally ignoring their own jobs but she also almost put her hands on a total ‘Karen’, as people would call it today, after she was berated for nearly three minutes because the stupid lady just couldn’t find a can of peas.

As much as Vaggie wanted to just end her right after, the coincidence would’ve been too much. So she sucked it up when she was fired by the mouth-breather she took orders from and walked away. Thankfully, aha got all that aggression out later on.

What worried her now, was she no longer had a source for income to pay for rent and put food on the table.

“What are you going to do about money now?” Rosie asked as she took a small sip of the alcohol in her cup. She looked up at Vaggie with a perfectly sculpted brow raised.

“I… really don’t know,” She answered honestly with a heavy sigh, “Jobs now are hard to come by and it’ll only be a matter of time before I run out of my emergency funds. I’m kinda worried but I don’t want to freak myself out when I haven’t even crashed and burned yet.”

Rosie’s eyes narrowed, she hummed for a minute as her mind pondered for a minute as she turned around and reached for a stack of random papers that looked like old mail and random files. Going through it, she yanked a colorful page and smiled as she handed it to Vaggie.

“Ah, here!” Rosie picked up her cup and held it as she spoke, “A dear friend of mine had gotten a job here. It’s new-ish! Been open for about five months and is still in need of employees from what my friend has told me. You should go there, it might be a walk in the park considering last I heard that place wasn’t exactly booming with business. Easy money.”

Vaggie’s brows furrowed as she looked down at the colorful paper, the eyes straining miss match of pink and red giving her a headache, which pushed her to focus more so on the big black lettering.

**NOW OPEN!**

**The Happy Hotel**

**A place for a quick business trip,**

**A getaway while exploring the city,**

**Or whatever else you need!**

**Visitors are always welcome!**

**We’re always hiring!**

**Come on down, enjoy our hotel!**

  
  


A hotel? As if there weren’t a lot in Los Angeles already. But what everything Rosie said, it honestly didn’t seem half bad to Vaggie the more she thought about it. Less busy than working at the superstore and easy money? Sounds like a dream to her if anything.

But what mostly caught her attention was an awful idea that managed to worm its way into her hellish mind. The convenience of victims. If the place didn’t have as much business as Rosie said, the ability to lure in the little customers that came in and get away with doing the deed was astonishingly easy sounding. If the manager was dumb enough as well to trail away from the incidents, it would be a dream job. Definitely something worth checking out as soon as she could.

With a hopeful smile, Vaggie twist the cap on the bottle of Jack Daniels, stuffing the remaining licorice in a breast pocket of her jacket before hoping down off the counter. She rolled the paper and kept it clutched in the same hand she held the bottle with.

“I’ll definitely have to check it out, thanks Rosie. I’ll go down there tomorrow if anything.”

“No problem, let me know how it goes then if that’s the case… oh, and if you run into my friend, tell him I said hello. His name is Alastor,” Rosie said as she finished the alcohol and then the cup away. She turned to the counter and had a blank face as she came into contact with something she knew wasn’t there before. She smirked and focused on the Salvadorian girl’s back.

“And Vagatha?”

Rosie raised up a bloody, glove covered knife with a humor filled look. Twirling it for a minute, she held it out towards the shocked girl for her to take.

“Do take care of your toys more properly now, you never know who might not be so liking towards them if found after all.”

Vaggie rushed towards Rosie, taking the knife and shoving it back into the pocket it most likely fell out of when she jumped off the counter. She gave an apologetic smile to the older woman before scurrying out of the store. Not out of fear but more of awkwardness.

The night for Vaggie so far had been so…  _ eventful _ . It wasn’t exactly that bad, not even when Rosie discovered the blood weapon and kept a somewhat normal demeanor. She trusted the woman wasn’t so bothered because she didn’t show signs of being that. She looked like she even wanted to playfully laugh at Vaggie’s misfortune but instead gave the object to her normally as if it was candy or something.

Rosie’s nonchalant attitude scared her a bit, but it also made her even more curious as to why she acted that way.

_ ‘Details come eventually. Don’t rush anything. You’ll find out sometime.’ _

For now though… that hotel job. She wanted it badly the more she thought about the opportunities that came with it.

At this point, she’ll do anything to get it. Then again, she was definitely sure anything was not something she hasn’t done before.


	2. It Falls Into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. Late! But I’m pulling myself out of this hiatus, I promise!

Vaggie had waited till the next day to begin her job hunt at the hotel. She would’ve decided to catch an Uber around 2, make it towards the downtown area where the place was, and be there around 3. Traffic in LA around the afternoon time was merciless to those in a rush to work or home, so Vaggie was contemplating on whether the trip there would be worth it. Of course, knowing how she is and how often her lust for blood came, she thought about her original plan of getting the job there and maybe making her weekly hunt there instead of venturing out on the weekends or those odd days she felt too stressed.

Two things went through her mind whenever she thought of it though, how she would seal the deal with scoring the job and how a chain of missing guests in the hotel would cause unwanted attention. As Rosie said, the hotel wasn’t very successful and could overall be a crappy place, if she were to maintain being a ‘perfect employee’, Vaggie would most likely never come off as threatening. She wouldn’t be looked at with suspicion if the place was still ever investigated, she’d probably once in a while have to clean up evidence of a victim being there and claim nobody checked in the night they disappeared.

Despite her nerves, she would all eventually work out in the end. It’s just going to have to.

After sitting in her thoughts for a few minutes, she was no longer paying attention to the busy streets of LA outside the window, so she didn’t pay attention to the big building the Uber driver pulled up to until they called out to her.

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

Vaggie snapped her head up as her body jolted a little, she cleared her throat and have a small smile, “Yes?”

“We’re here. The Happy Hotel, right?” They asked as they looked to confirm the location they had on their phone.

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

The driver hummed, they watched as Vaggie opened the door and exited the vehicle. Looking at the building themselves, they released a small chuckle, “Huh… never heard of this place but doesn’t look that bad.”

Vaggie raised a brow, she smirked for a moment before bending her head over towards the car. She shrugged, “Neither have I. I’m trying to get a job here, I might score it… maybe you should come stay down here sometime, might even remember you and give you half on prices if all goes well.”

The stranger gave a wide smile, their eyes gleamed at the kindness, “Heh, maybe! Just might think about it! Thank you, miss. Hope all goes well.”

And with that, the two departed. The car driving off into the distance, leaving Vaggie to look at the large building that looked a bit too out of place within the area it was in. The streets were dirty, trash littered the curb sides as well as random dark stains of oil and bodily fluid left by all kinds who roamed the street.

While the outside was vile, the building itself was a tall one. Maybe even grand, if Vaggie was being generous. The building itself was painted a fine beige, the outlining of the windows and entrance way was lined with what looked like gold. She couldn’t tell if it was fake or not, but if it had been, it was nice looking. A few cracks here and there but the brunette only assumes the building was recycled to the current owner. Living in LA all her life, she couldn’t say she ever saw this particular place herself, though if she was being honest she also never paid much attention.

She took a deep breath as she rubbed her hands together and began to walk into the place. Upon opening the doors, her eyes adjusted to the more dimly lit inside rather than the blinding light of the sun. It was red all over. The carpets were a dark cherry red, the walls a burgundy, but the lounge chairs and couches were all colored black. A dark theme, it somewhat catered to Vaggie’s likes but looking at the place, she actually understood a key element as to why the place wasn’t exactly popular in the city. It looked like something you’d find in a Stephen King movie. To hell with ‘The Shining’, this place looked just as bad.

Wouldn’t help that the brunette was going to get the job here. She was well aware of that.

Her eyes strayed a bit towards the left side of the lobby landing on a bar type setup, and behind a counter jam packed of liquor stood a bored looking man. He was fairly older than Vaggie but not by a lot. Maybe in his mid forties. He had slicked back black hair, a few strings of it out of place but hardly noticeable unless you paid close attention. He wore a severe type of outfit, black pants with shiny dress up shoes, white button up with a dark red vest and bow tie to match.

He seemed to be taking long gulps of a beat up bottle, it caused Vaggie to smirk as she realized he was drinking on the job.

‘Oh yeah, this is definitely a piece of cake.’ She thought as she walked towards the man and turned her smirk into a charming smile. Vaggie straightened out her usual jacket and fixed her eyepatch a little. Upon approaching the bar, she cleared her throat to grab the man’s attention.

He looked at her slowly and sneered, “What do you want?”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes or punch the man in the face, Vaggie raised a brow and kept her smile, “Hi, I wanted to know if there was maybe a manger around here? I saw that you guys were hiring and wanted to apply if possible.”

She pulled out the folded flyer of the place from her back pocket and held it up to show, “I’m just in need of a job, anything will do really.”

The man watched her carefully as she spoke, he made no movements or attempts to speak until she was done. When she finished, he snorted and lazily threw his head back, Vaggie swallowed down any urge to ripped his throat out as it was now visible and vulnerable to her.

‘Relax. He’s just a stupid drunk… maybe you can take care of him later, but now? No.’

The man shook his head as he looked back at her, “You wanna work at a place like this? Have you seen this shit-hole?”

“Yes... I’m seeing it more now,” Vaggie raised her eyebrow and let out a low chuckle once the man caught up to her drift and scowled, “But as I said, I need a job. Obviously working here is something I’m desperate for.”

“Listen here-” He started as he raised a finger up to her, nearly poked her chest, and he would have had she not taken a step back.

Losing her patience, Vaggie rolled her eyes and shoved the man’s hand back. Glaring at him, she leaned in closer.

“No you listen, I’m just looking for someone I can talk to about the job. I know damn well you can’t and honestly? I’m getting tired of looking at you. So do me a favor and go get someone that can actually help me so I don’t have to talk to you anymore.” Vaggie’s palms laid flat against the bar top as she grew closer to the man, her eyes flashed wildly. The man mimicked her actions, albeit a little shaky as he was obviously not in a sober state.

The two eyed each other for a moment, waiting for the other to back out and move away. Both were stubborn though and stayed in the same position for a moment until the man finally spoke out.

“What happened to your eye?”

“None of your business, anciano.”

“Who you callin’ old?”

“Look in the mirror and you’ll find out.”

The bantering stopped as the two stared at each other with sour features, the air grew more intense as Vaggie’s left hand slowly started to form in a fist. The man lifted one of his hands to grab the long neck of his beat up bottle. They continued to watch each other’s movements until the man smirked and brought the bottle up to his lips.

He thrusted his hand out to Vaggie and took a small sip before speaking, “You seem alright. The name’s Husk.”

“You don’t seem too bad yourself. Vagatha,” She smiled back and accepted Husk’s hand shake.

She leaned back, looking around and exhaling a deep breath she didn’t know she held in slowly. Making moves to take off her jacket as the air started to become warm, Vaggie looked at Husk with a raised brow.

“In all seriousness though, any way I can talk to someone about getting that job?”

Husk nodded, he put the beat up bottle down and rested both elbows onto the bar top. He placed his chin in his right hand, blowing a raspberry like a bored child. Right before he was able to speak, a door coming from the other side of the hotel was busted open and put poured three people who all looked entirely different from each other. The way Vaggie saw it, you would’ve never caught these three in the same group at a nightclub or restaurant.

One was a smaller woman who looked like she was hopped up on sugar. She wasn’t very small but maybe a few inches smaller than Vaggie’s 5’6. She had neatly curled red hair that was tied back fashionably with a black bandana. She looked around the hotel walls and floors before dusting random parts of the place like her life depended on it. You’d be able to tell she was the maid of this place if her outfit wasn’t obvious enough for you. She wore rolled up mom jeans with a plain white t-shirt, her front covered by a pink and white polkadot apron.

The second person to come out was a man slightly taller than Vaggie. He was a few shades more tanned than herself and had short hair that looked a bit wavy. Kinda like it was curly but the man tried to straighten it out but wasn’t fully successful. He had a pair of reading glasses on, they enhanced his dark burgundy like eyes (ones that kinda creeped Vaggie out if she was being honest). He dressed dapper, an ironed white button up with dark red dress pants, his shoes were similar to Husk’s but they matched the color of his pants. He carried a couple of folders with scribbles that didn’t interest the brunette to read, business stuff most likely.

Out came the third one which was a woman that was around Vaggie’s height. She had fair skin that looked untouched by the sun, her eyes a shining blue and her lips full with a dark colored lipstick. Her body was slim with some curves and the outfit complimented it well. She wore something close to the man’s outfit but it did not take from her womanhood at all. Her hair was long and flowing, a blonde that looked angelic. Vaggie felt her cheeks heat up some but died down once she realized the blush was most likely visible to Husk who was standing a few feet from her. She got the hots for whoever that woman is, she wouldn’t deny that.

But sadly, Vaggie didn’t do romance. Just a bad idea to her, especially in a place she was sure to soon call work.

“That’s ya girl to talk to.” Husk interrupted her trance as he lazily pointed to the blonde. It caused Vaggie to look at him in confusion. Surely he couldn’t mean she was of higher power in this place, she looked far too young. Most likely the same age as herself which was a young 24.

“The blonde? She’s the boss?”

“Yep. The owner, surprisingly.”

Vaggie was definitely happy she didn’t do romance now.

Shrugging, the brunette looked back at Husk, “Alright then. Guess I’ll talk to her. What’s her-”

“AYE BLONDIE! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YA!”

The older man yelled out before she had a chance to finish her sentence, which annoyed her greatly but she tightened her hand in a fiat and sucked her teeth. She watched as the three across the room turned to them with curious glances, the blonde, Charlie, smiling brightly and practically skipping towards them.

“-name.”

Vaggie watched as Charlie made her way over here, followed shortly by the other man and smaller woman. The two had different expressions, the male’s being one of suspicion and the other woman’s being just pure happiness.

Bracing herself for the herd, Vaggie stood up straight and made sure her jacket looked neatly over her arm. She wasn’t exactly classy but that was no excuse not to be somewhat proper. Especially when hunting for something she desperately wanted.

Charlie came to a halt in front of her and smiled brightly, she giggled a heavenly sound that made Vaggie smile a bit unconsciously as it reminded her of good things. Warmth and love. Something she didn’t get often unless it had been from Rosie. Not that she would call this receiving a personal feelings, but even if it was a business ploy to fake a smile and laugh, she kinda liked it.

“Hi there! My name is a Charlie Magne, and you are?” The blonde asked brightly as she reached for a handshake. Vaggie accepted the gesture for a second time within a span of a few minutes. She smiled back and enjoyed the soft touch of Charlie’s hand.

“Vagatha Castillo. But I usually go by Vaggie.”

Charlie nodded, her hair moving with her head, “Vagatha and Vaggie. I like either one! So, what can we do for you today?”

Holding out the paper she held out to Husk earlier, Vaggie handed it to Charlie who watched it with a curious yet still adorable face.

‘Wait… adorable?’

The Salvadoran cleared her throat and spoke, “I’m actually here because I heard of a job opening. I had just gotten laid off from my previous one recently and my friend told me about this place, that it was hiring and such. She also told me to mention it to a close friend of hers. If I remember correctly, his name was Alastor.”

“That would be me.”

Vaggie turned her head to the dapper man, who walked a bit forward with a smile. It wasn’t soft and natural like Charlie’s nor was it even just made of genuine happiness like the other little woman’s.

‘Geez, people around here sure do love to smile.’

He stopped in front of her, giving her a quick scan with his eyes, barely holding back a look of distaste nobody else but Vaggie saw. He had a snobby attitude, looking as if he was better than this place and everyone in it, which annoyed the brunette to no ends. She’s rid the Earth of men like this, which always gave her a feeling of satisfaction. Such pretentious assholes had no place here. But unfortunately, this asshole couldn’t be touched if she wanted this job.

Maybe sometime after, who knows...

“And how might you know my dear Rosie?”

Vaggie smiled a bit and shrugged, “I visit her often in her liquor store. Kinda keep her company sometimes for a bit while business is slow.”

Alastor grimaced, adjusting the stack of folders in his hands. Vaggie noticed he made no attempt to reach out and shake her hand like Charlie had, but it didn’t bother her all that much as she had preferred not to touch him. If they had, her urge to just snap his neck would’ve grown uncontrollable and from the hidden feelings behind his eyes, she was well aware he was no more normal than herself. He was an odd one, and coming from Vaggie that must mean something.

“Ah, right. That little place in the slums of here,” Alastor rolled his eyes and directed his attention elsewhere as he murmured, “I’ve told her how awful that place is…”

Hearing it, just barely enough to make out the sentence, Vaggie barked out a laugh and place her hands behind her back, “As if this place is Heaven, yet you work here from what I’m assuming.”

Alastor’s smile sharpened, looking down at the shorter girl with a glare. Giggling, Vaggie only raised a brow while beaming up to him.

Charlie noticed the tension and nervously stepped forward, waving to the two as she laughed and leaned towards the new woman. A friendly warmth radiating off her once more.

“Uhhhhh, so cutting of that conversation! You’re here for the job! How exciting, well, considering nobody else called for it,” Charlie looked at Vaggie, disappointment laced on her face but nothing was spoken on it, “So you’re in luck. Though, I don’t know if you’ll like this, but the only other job we have available would be housekeeping with Niffty. If that’s okay.”

Vaggie would’ve walked out immediately had she not been so desperate for this. Knowing this being a shot at making her hobby so much easier, she honestly would’ve taken everything. Then again, going from an assistant manager to housekeeper was a bit disappointing.

Before opening her mouth, Vaggie gave it a real quick thinking. Housekeepers usually have any and all access to all the rooms within the hotel. Keys for every door and even some kinda access to the papers of who stayed in which room just in case anything bad had happened. That made it all hella easier than being an assistant manager right? They would expect her to be cleaning, and BAM!

Plus with a bit of practice, she would have almost all the supplies she needed to clean it all up right after and act as if nothing ever happened. Maybe even finding an excuse to go through the books and eliminate all data they write down of the person in the room. Sure, security cameras were an issue, but nothing she couldn’t fix right?

Oh hell yes… this was getting better and better.

Vaggie gave a half hearted smile before looking up to Charlie who stared back with anticipation. She nodded and gave a small bow of the head.

“Sure. Why not. I know a thing or two about cleaning.”

With a laugh and small jump on her heels, the blonde clapped her hands before grabbing a hold of Vaggie’s hand to shake it excitedly. She looked genuinely happy just to hire someone on the spot, no interview or background check. Pretty irresponsible but what the fuck did she care?

“Awesome, I will show you around with Niffty and after, we can get your uniform ready! You can start today or even tomorrow if you’d like. You get a ton of benefits and don’t you worry about pay, we can discuss that with Alastor later on after we get everything sorted out!” Charlie rambled on as the man mentioned stood behind her with a bit of a sour look on his face. Seeing it gave Vaggie some kind of joy but nothing to really sit on as the realization that everything was finally falling into place settled in.

She looked at Charlie once more, who had stopped talking for a moment to take a deep breath. She settled for a moment and gave a soft look of happiness as she finally let go of Vaggie’s hand.

“You are so gonna love it here! Welcome to the Happy Hotel Family.”

‘Oh… you have no idea.’

“Thank you for having me. I know I most definitely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there is anything you wanna see! Comment suggestions or thoughts! All are welcome!


End file.
